Missing kwami?
by Avengersisendgame
Summary: When Tikki gets lost, Adrien and Plagg come to help. (Rated T for language)
1. Tikki goes missing

Marinette had just de-transformed into a alley, it was a tough akuma so it took them longer than usual. "Marinette" tikki called, "I'm sorry tikki I didn't bring any cookies for you to recharge" she told the kwami, "I'll try and hurry back to the bakery as fast as I can Alright?" She said, "hurry" tikki groaned then Marinette put her into her bag, tikki had fallen asleep within the second of being put into the bag, unfortunately Marinette hadn't locked her purse up properly so when she started to run back home. Tikki had fallen out of the bag and landed straight onto the ground, tikki opened her eyes to see her surroundings and couldn't seem to find Marinette then accidentally bumped into a pole and fell to the ground again, then started to loose consciousness. The last thing she remembers seeing is what looked to be Plagg and a blonde boy, towering over her, "Marinette?" tikki called. Boy was it her lucky day, then she fell asleep.

Adriens POV

I had de-transformed in an alleyway, "Ahem" Plagg asked, I rolled my eyes and passed him some cheese then walked out the alleyway. Plagg started acting stranger than usual, "Plagg? Why aren't you eating your Camembert? Are you sick?" I asked, "Something's wrong" Plagg said then his ears started twitching, then he took a sniff. "It's tikki" the kwami said, tikki? Who the hell is tikki? "Who?" I asked, "The god of creation, my other half.. and ladybugs kwami" Plagg answered, ladybugs kwami!. Then I saw Plagg looking at something, I followed his gaze and noticed a red thing hit into a pole and fall over. "Adrien quick! Over there!" Plagg pointed, we quickly rushed over to the kwami. "Marinette?" it called, I felt my expression turn into shocked, did it just say what I think it said? Was Marinette ladybug?

Marinettes POV

"Okay tikki I'll get you some cookies, just stay here." I said, then I heard no answer. "Tikki?" I called, I averted my eyes to my purse. I opened it up and gasped. "Tikki!" I called, she wasn't there. Shit shit shit shit! I lost her! Nonononoo this can't be right! M-maybe She is pranking me! "Tikki?" I called again, "You can come out now, you know I don't like jokes." I said, tikki is no where to be seen. "No! Tikki!" I cried, No Marinette you can't cry right now, imagine what tikki would say! I need to get up and look for her! "I'll find you tikki, I promise!" I said, then got up and rushed out of the house.

Plaggs POV

Crap was tikki gonna kill me! Now that the kids realised that Marinette is ladybug, tikki won't just kill me. She'll obliterate me. I can't believe the kid brought her back home, she'll wake up then call out Marinette again and Adrien will be sure that Marinette was Ladybug.

I avert my eyes to tikki sleeping on adriens bed, I cuddle up next to her. Ah did I miss this, I love tikki almost as much as Camembert. Well.. no that's not true I love tikki more than Camembert. Tikki is the ying to my yang, the cheese to my stomach, the Camembert to my soul. "Tikki, please wake up" I told her, she stirred in her sleep. DING, a Lightbulb turned on in my mind, for once.. "Kid.." I whispered. "Kid!" I whispered again. He walked up to me, "What is it Plagg?" He asked me, "I have an idea" I said. "Did.. did you just say you have an idea!??" He asked me like it was THE MOST SHOCKING THING IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! I rolled my eyes. "Yes I have an idea, I need you to get me a cookie" I told him, "Why?" He asked, "For tikki" I said. "A cookie? Why a cookie? Wouldn't she rather some chee-" He was saying but I cut him off. "No, all is kwami's have different tastes, I'm the only one who likes cheese" I said, "Why... why did I get the one that likes stinky cheese" he complained while he walked off to get a cookie from the secret stash that Marinette provided for him. "I know you loveee me Adrien" I laughed. I grabbed the cookie out of his hand then shoved it into tikki's mouth, "Uh well that's one way to get her up, shoving a cookie in her mouth. Such a smart idea Plagg, such a smart idea" Adrien said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes again. "Marinette" tikki mumbled. "Marinette, it's time for school" she mumbled again. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng if you don't get out of bed right now, you'll be late for school then you will miss the whole morning of admiring Adrien from a far distance."

"Oh my GOD! Marinette has a crush on Adrien and Adrien has a crush on Marinettes other identity as ladybug! This is wayyy too good!" I practically laughed my ass off. "MARINETTE!" Tikki squealed as she jumped up. "Oh it must've been the sound of my lovely laugh that woke her" I said. "Plagg!" Tikki squealed then tackled me into a hug. I hugged back, "Tikki" I breathed, she kissed my cheek. I turned just as red as her. "Oh tikki, I missed you so much." I said, "I missed you too minou". Then she slapped me across the face, "You shouldn't have brought me here! Now Adrien knowe who my chosen is! Because I talk in my sleep!" She shouted while shaking my shoulders. "Wait so you knew that Marinette is ladybug!" Adrien said, I gulped. Now they both want to kill me. "Jesus! There's only so much a cat can take!" I cried. "Oh Plagg, your so over dramatic!" tikki said while rolling her eyes. "Tell me about it" Adrien complained. I made an 'hmph' sound. I picked up some Camembert, "I guess it's just you and me my sweet camembert. Are you the only thing that loves me?" I asked my cheese. Tikki just glared at me with jealously of me giving my cheese more attention than her. "You know I love you Plagg, more than cookies" she said simply. I smirked, "And you know I love you more than my love for Camembert and your love for cookies put together!" I told her, she smiled then gave me a big kiss on the cheek. "You know I can't stay mad at you for long kitty" she giggled. "I should tell Marinette, she must be worried and tikki has to go home." Adrien said while picking up his phone, I look at him with my innocent and convincing cute cat eyes. "Just one night Adrien.. please" I whispered. Adriens face turned soft. "I guess you do have a lot of catching up to do." Adrien said. "Maybe instead of staying here, we could visit the princess" Adrien said smirking. "I don't care, as long as I at least get one night with tikki." I told him, he nodded. "Plagg claws out"


	2. You are not supposed to kiss HER!

Marinette was sitting on her chaise. "Oh tikki.. will I ever see you again?" Marinette cried into the pillow.

Tap tap tap

Marinette gets off her chaise then walks to the window.

Tap tap tap

And what's right outside of it is no one other than Chat Noir.

She opens the window and lets chat in. "What are you doing here chat? I'm not in the mood" she snapped. "I wanted to give my princess a present." He laughed, "I said I'm not in the mood" she repeated. "Oh I'm sure what I'm about to give you will make you change your mood" Chat said. She raised an eyebrow. Then something that was hiding behind him came out, "TIKKI!" She squealed. Then tikki cuddled up to Marinettes cheek. Then a green flash came, without Adrien even saying anything or running out of time, Plagg de-transformed on purpose.

Adrien had already closed his eyes, he opened them to find a stunned Marinette. "Surprise?" He asked. "You- Er- ah.. your! Your noir chat! I mean. Chat Noir!" She stammered. "Plagg!" Adrien growled. "What? You did promise me you would let me and tikki catch up." Plagg shrugged. "First of all, I didn't promise anything. Second of all, you couldn't of waited at least a bit more so I didn't have Mari almost faint!" Adrien growled at the kwami, who squirmed then went up to Marinette. "Hi the names Plagg." Plagg said, "I'm mar-" Marinette was saying but Plagg cut her off. "Yeah yeah I know, Marinette, princess, ladybug. I pretty much know all those names. Adrien doesn't stop talking about you." Plagg laughed deviously. "Plagg!" Adrien squeaked, tikki giggled. "Tikki, What are you giggling for!" Marinette asked. "Nothing!" She said innocently then grabbed plagg's paw. "Now we'd love to stay and chat with you both but we have 700 years to catch up on with each other sooo bug out!" She joked as she zoomed off with Plagg.

"Did she just make two puns about us in one sentence!" Marinette groaned, "Learned from the best" Adrien said then winked at her. "Did you even teach her any?" Marinette asked him. He shook his head, "Nah she slept most of the time she was at my house" He told her. "It must be your presence then" she snorted, he glared at her then sat on her chaise and crossed his arm making a big 'hmph' sound like Plagg had earlier. She rolled her eyes and sat next to him, "Never said it was a bad thing kitty, I'll be honest with you-" He looked up at her "-I didn't really like your puns or jokes at first but once I got used to it, I actually kinda loved it." She smirked, he looked at her intensely. "Fine I still love it!" She groaned, he smirked. "I know what else you love!" He said in a sing song voice. "What?" She asked. "Me!" He laughed, she glared at him then faced the other direction. "I do not!" She denied, "De Nile isn't just a river in Egypt, hunny." Plagg called from the other side of the room, then a small whack sound could be heard. "Ow Sorry!" Plagg said, then snickered. Adrien ignored Plagg then whispered into Marinette's ear. "I know you lurvvvv me" he purred, it sent chills down her spine. "Oh yeah? Prove it." She snickered. He pointed to all the posters of him on her wall. She squeaked. "Shit! I really need to take them down..." she whispered, hoping Adrien didn't hear her. "Ahh.. the-they um Er... they are there for inspiration! Because I like admire your fathers work and stuff.. yeah that's why..." she lied, he smirked again then fake pouted. "I thought you loveeeddd me, you know that I love you." He teased, she froze then he noticed she still wouldn't look at him. "No.. you don't love me.. you love ladybug." She said softly. He frowned, "Marinette... I've always said that I love the girl that is behind the mask, ladybug and Marinette are the same person. But I've also had a crush on Marinette for the past year after I started to get to know you as Chat. Marinette dupain-Cheng, you are a amazing, smart, beautiful, clumsy, funny and lovely girl. I love you and whatever you say will not make me think otherwise." Adrien said. "Look at me.. please?" He asked. She turned her head to face him, she had tears streaming down her face. "I love you too" She told him, he smiled. He put a hand on her cheek and wiped the tears, then started to lean in, she was leaning in too. Then their lips collided, their kiss was passionate and loving.

They spent hours talking, till Marinette yawned. Adrien told her that he and Plagg would leave but when they saw their kwami's happily asleep and cuddled up next to each other.

"You can stay here tonight-" she told him, he smirked. "-on the chaise" she finished, he groaned. "But purrrincess, you wouldn't want to get cold? Would you?" Adrien asked, she groaned. "Okay, you can sleep in the bed with me on two conditions-" he smirked again. "-one is that you can't make anymore puns within right now and the morning or I will throw you outside of my window and two is you have to leave at, at least 4 or 5 in the morning so you get home early in case you get in trouble or something." She told him, "Awh.. I wanted to walk my pur- I mean princess to school." He complained, then she eyed the chaise then the bed telling him. 'It's either the chaise or the bed' then she went off and climbed up the ladder to her bed. He shrugged then followed after her. Once they got under the covers he straight away wrapped his arms around her and she nuzzled her head into his neck, which made him purr. "Did you just...?" She said. "N-no I didn't!" He denied "De Nile isn't just a river in Egypt hunny." She said. "You called me hunny! You loveeeee me" He laughed. She nuzzled further into his neck and wrapped her arms around his torso. "Yeah I do" she admitted which made him hug her tighter.

"Marinette! Time to get up!" A voice said, "Not now tikki" She groaned. "Tikki, I believe is still asleep." The voice said, then Marinette froze, realising who's voice that belonged to then everything from last night came flooding back to her. "Adriennnnnn" she groaned, "Time to get up" he repeated. She got up and hit him in the shoulder, "Adrien agreste, I swear to fuc-" "Marinette! Don't curse!" Tikki scowled. Marinette turned to Adrien, who was whistling innocently. "Liar" she mumbled under her breath. "It's 6:00, I don't have to be up at this time" she said. "I doooo" He said, "You did not actually wake me up for your own sake.." She scowled. "Actually I woke you up so you wouldn't be late" He told her, "Plagg claws out" Adrien said, "but I didn't get to say byeeeeeeeee" Plagg was saying them got sucked into the ring. He then looked at her, like he wanted something from her. "What?" She asked, "Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" He pouted, she rolled her eyes but still went up to him and gave him a peck on the lips. Then he said goodbye and went off back to his house.

"...-and then ladybug was trapped in that cage, she had no way to get out till FINALLY Chat noir showed up and used his cataclysm and broke the cage, like really why did Chat take so long to get there!?" Alya said. 'Probably because he was in the middle of a photo shoot' Marinette thought. "Calm down babe, you've told us this same story like everyday this whole week. "I know we but you know how I get." She told him, he smiled then wrapped his arms around her waist. Marinette frowned, wondering if Adrien wanted a relationship with her, like he did confess his love for her? Then she heard a shriek, not an akuma.. worse. "Adri-kinnnnsss! I'm free all weekend and I got daddy to check with your father whether you were free this weekend too! He said your all clear so we got the whole weekend together. I think we should go shopping!" She squealed, Adrien looked absolutely mortified. "Actually Chloe I have other plans of my own, see you later." He said then snuck up behind Marinette. He picked her up from behind bridal style. She shrieked. "Adrien!" She scowled. "You scared me!" "Is m'lady mad at me?" He fake pouted and pulled his best cute kitty eyes on her. "Ugh you know I can't stay mad at you for too long kitty, especially when you make that face!" she said, then he gave her a long kiss that would've lasted longer but of course Chloe had to ruin the moment. "What is going on here!" She shouted, Adrien put Marinette down then they turned to a furious Chloe. "What's wrong?" Marinette asked, "What's wrong? Everything's wrong! You are not supposed to kiss HER!" Chloe shouted. "There's nothing wrong with me kissing Marinette. She's my girlfriend." Adrien told her. Chloe made a shrieking sound, "She's you're WHAT? No no no NO! This is all wrong!-" Then she paused and thought for a moment "-Hmph, wait till I tell daddy about this! Then Mari-trash won't be your girlfriend anymore." Chloe snarled, then she flipped her hair and walked away.

"Jeez talk about drama queen" Marinette muttered. "are you two gonna just not give us an explanation? Or?" Nino asked. "So.. um.. erm.. eh.." Marinette was saying but Adrien cut her off. "Marinette and I have been seeing each other for about 3 weeks, but before you murder us for not telling you, just listen. We didn't tell you guys till we were gonna actually gonna become official." Adrien stated. Then the bell rang. "Girlll give me all the deets!" Alya told her then grabbed her arm and walked away.


End file.
